


Faerie!Merlin

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Faeries - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a faerie boy who attaches himself to Arthur, cause who could resist the little sprite?!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faerie!Merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318104) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> Polomonkey, your story was so lovely. *hugs* I had to try drawing a Merlin for you.

 


End file.
